Sanssouci
by Cinerraria
Summary: Di balik pintu-pintu emas Istana Sanssouci, Ludwig menemukan kembali lembaran kisah lamanya yang menyenangkan dan hampir terlupakan.


Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

Canon - Political Issue- Family bromance

 _\- untuk ultah penyatuan Jerman tanggal 3 Oktober lalu_

 _\- Menyinggung tema pemilu Jerman 2017_

 _\- Istana/Kastil Sanssouci dibangun oleh Raja Frederick II antara tahun 1745-1747, merupakan istana musim panas yang terletak di atas bukit, berhadapan dengan kebun anggur dan air mancur yang terkenal._

.

* * *

 _SANSSOUCI POTSDAM_

Ludwig resah, ia belum menemukan Kakak, padahal hampir semua kamar Istana Baru telah diperiksa.

Ini hari penting. Rakyat menggelar pesta demokrasi, tetapi personofikasi kerajaan yang dulu membentuk dirinya itu menghilang entah ke mana.

Tidak. Ludwig tidak berpikiran bahwa Kakak hilang karena ... Lupakan, bahkan sekadar membayangkan saja ia enggan. Kakak tidak akan dan tidak ia perbolehkan menghilang.

Hari menjelang petang. Pesta rakyat tadi menyibukkan Ludwig. Ia sampai harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk menghubungi setiap nomor yang ia yakini adalah milik Kakak, hanya untuk dibuat kesal oleh bunyi 't _ut-tut'_ nada sambung.

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan, ia teringat bahwa Kakak punya tempat rehat favorit untuk menyendiri. Ludwig pun membawa kakinya melangkah ke sini: komplek Taman Raya Kastil Sasnssouci.

Suara langkah kakinya bergema di atas lantai marmer. Menyusuri lorong, Ludwig meraskan hawa dingin meremangkan bulu kuduknya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak datang ke sini? Lima puluh? Atau seratus tahun lalu?

Ludwig mendongak. Lampu candelir yang menggantung di langit-langit tampak bersih dan terawat. Ia dibuat silau oleh kemilau emas yang mendominasi desain interior dan ornamen dalam ruangan.

Tersisa kamar di ujung koridor. Sambil mengamati lukisan-lukisan dinding, Ludwig senang melihat kediaman masa kecilnya ini awet dan terawat. Patung perunggu dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran bertebaran dari jalan masuk istana hingga sudut-sudut ruangan. Beberapa terpahat dari emas, membentuk relief dalam ceruk tembok. Semua itu mengingatkan Ludwig akan jejak nyata kejayaan Kakak di masa silam.

Ludwig memutuskan untuk menduduki salah satu kursi di sisi kanan koridor. Bantalannya yang empuk berlapiskan beledu merah. Bahkan, meski benda-benda mewah ini dulu pernah jadi miliknya, Ludwig masih mengagumi sepuhan emas di kaki dan sandaran kursi. Ia menyentuh kursi kosong di samping, merasakan permukaan logam mulia itu di telapaknya.

Ludwig tersenyum simpul. Tidak banyak yang berubah di sini.

Ketika ia mengamati lukisan Cravaggio pada muka dinding di depannya, sesuatu mengejutkan Ludwig, membuatnya hampir terlonjak dari kursi, tetapi ia segera menguasai diri.

Suara langkah-langkah bergema, disusul tawa renyah yang amat Ludwig kenali. Dan ia terbelalak saat mendapati Kakak dengan setelan jas kerajaan yang sudah lama tak dilihat, tengah memanggul seorang anak berambut pirang.

Ludwig terpaku saat dua sosok (bayangan) itu berjalan lewat tak bergeming di depan matanya, menganggap dirinya seolah angin yang tidak tampak.

Sembari menyenandungkan siulan dan mencandai bocah pirang, Gilbert membuka pintu kamar yang tadi hendak dituju Ludwig.

"Kak, apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" Suara cempreng bocah itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ludwig.

Lalu Gilbert menjawab dengan frasa yang terdengar seperti lukisan dan Kaisar.

Ludwig jadi ingat, ini adalah sore dari seratus empat puluh tahun lalu, tetapi semuanya terasa sangat nyata.

Diam-diam, Ludwig bangkit dari kursi. Mengendap-endap. Ia khawatir jika sedikit saja menimbulkan suara, (bayangan) itu akan terusik dan lenyap.

Ludwig mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia menggosok-gosok mata. Mungkin saja, istana ini telah menjelma mesin waktu tanpa seorang pun tahu. Jika memang begitu, Ludwig bisa mempertimbangkan untuk membuat laporan khusus mengenai ini nanti.

Kamar itu luas, disiram cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela lengkung. Matanya menyapu ornamen, relief bebungaan dan dedaunan yang memenuhi dinding, semua serba sepuhan emas.

Ludwig melihat bocah pirang didudukkan di atas kursi. Sebuah papan lukisan terpancang di depannya. Tubuh mungil itu seolah tenggelam dalam hamparan lukisan.

"Ayo, selesaikan sekarang, Ludwig," perintah Gilbert, sementara ia mengambilkan peralatan lukis dari lemari kayu, "buatlah kejutan untuk Yang Mulia."

"Tapi lukisanku tidak sebanding dengan punya kakak," Ludwig kecil menimpali. Skeptis. Sembari menunjuk papan lain yang sama besar dengan lukisan neo klasik yang statis dan harmonis, "punya Kakak lebih bagus."

Mendengar rajukan Ludwig, Gilbert tetap menyodorkan kuas, palet dan cat di atas meja di sisinya. "Kau tahu, Ludwig," ancamnya seraya menyeringai. Ludwig merasakan sorot lembut itu kini beralih mengintimidasi. "Hukuman bagi pria yang menyerah duluan sebelum memulai, _hm_?"

Ludwig lansung menciut.

Jika sudah demikian, maka ia tak punya pilihan selain menekan rasa kecil hatinya. Tanpa melontarkan sanggahan lagi, ia meraih kuas dan lekas menggores kertas, menyempurnakan lukisannya. Gilbert pun tertawa renyah, dan memuji bahwa begitulah selayaknya adik kesayangan _awesome_ ini lakukan. Lalu dengan lembut, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala pirangnya.

Ditanggapi Ludwig kecil dengan pipi gembil yang merona tipis. Ia senang dipuji, dan ia bertekad untuk tidak akan mengecewakan Kakak.

Dari balik pintu, Ludwig menahan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lama sekali semenjak tepukan-tepukan sayang itu diberikan hanya untuknya, dan kini ia merindukannya.

Ludwig masih terpaku menatap punggung yang membelakanginya. Sekejap ketika ia mengedipkan mata, dua siluet itu lenyap dan menghilang. Jendela terhalang tirai dan cahaya lampulah yang ternyata menerangi kamar. Ia menghela napas, tersenyum perih, seraya pelan-pelan menutup rapat pintu.

Ia percaya mereka abadi di sini. Sekaligus menyesal, mengapa bagian penting dari masa-masa hidupnya yang menyenangkan itu hampir terlupakan.

* * *

oOo

Ludwig menapak jalan depan gerbang utama. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari istana, Ludwig memandang dinding menjulang berlapis marmer merah itu dengan bernostalgia. Sebelum berpaling, ia meynelisik kubah tosca pudar yang berkilauan oleh temaram cahaya senja.

Pada patung-patung perunggu yang berdiri di kanan-kiri jendela, atau menduduki tingkap di atas dinding dan 'berjaga' di sepanjang birai anjungan, Ludwig menatap dengan pandangan terima kasih atas 'bantuan' mereka dalam menjaga harta simpanannya yang berharga.

Di antara rimbun pepohonan Taman Raya, Ludwig berharap menemukan jejak-jejak masa silamnya yang lain.

Ketika di sisi kanan, ia melihat Kuil Persaudaraan yang berdiri menyembul di tengah-tengah rindang pepohonan, langkahnya terhenti.

Kuil itu berbentuk seperti gazebo lingkar, beratapkan kubah. Ditopang enam pilar, dengan patung Raja Wilhelm duduk di ceruk dinding belakang. Ludwig membandingkannya dengan Kuil Antik─yang berjarak 170 meter di sisi kiri, yang kini menjadi makam keluarga Kekaisaran.

Ludwig ingat, di Kuil (yang dibangun Raja untuk mengenang saudarinya⁽¹⁾) itulah Kakak bercerita, bahwa sepanjang usianya, ia belum pernah begitu mengagumi dan mencintai atasannya sebagaimana kekaguman dan kecintaannya pada Mendiang Raja, dan bahkan hingga 'kejatuhan' Kakak puluhan tahun kemudian.

Ludwig lekas berpaling, dan ia agak kesal melihat bayangan yang melintas kali ini. Ketika menyebut-nyebut nama atasan kesayangan itu, wajah Kakak berubah teduh dengan sorot mata melunak. Rasa tak suka timbul dalam dirinya. Bukan cemburu, Ludwig hanya benci saja mengingatnya.

oOo

Ludwig senang. Akhirnya tidak hanya menemukan Kakak, ia juga menggali kembali kisah-kisah lama yang terpendam rapat (dan hampir terlupakan) di balik pintu-pintu emas Istana Sanssouci.

Usai berjalan dua puluh tujuh kilometer dari Istana Baru, sembari bernostalgia dengan tempat-tempat masa kecilnya, menyusuri jalanan setapak di tengah pepohonan marble, amber dan maple, menikmati ricik halus kolam air mancur, merasakan kesejukan angin yang bersilir, melewati undakan kebun anggur yang melegenda, Ludwig akhirnya menginjak lantai Kastil Utama.

Interior Kastil tidak berbeda jauh dari Istana sebelumnya. Lantai marmer mengilap. Pilar-pilar _Chorintian_ yang tinggi menyangga langit-langit. Relief dan ornamen beragam bentuk: hewan, bunga hingga tumbuhan dan patung bertebaran meramaikan dinding, atau menyembul di ceruk tembok, membingkai cermin dan lukisan, dan terselip di sela-sela tingkap hingga plafon.

Di samping nostalgia, Ludwig merasakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri ketika berjalan di bawah sepuhan emas yang berkilauan gemerlapnya.

Dilihat dari mana pun, sisa-sisa kejayaan Kakak memang mengagumkan. Wujud nyata obsesi penguasa masa itu sekaligus apresiasi mereka terhadap kesenian.

Tersisa pintu yang membatasi ruang perpustakaan di depannya, Ludwig mengembuskan napas pelan. Bersiap menemukan yang sejak tadi dicari. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih konsol pintu. Ia yakin Kakak ada di dalam, terbukti ketika konsol diputar dan pintu terbuka, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Ludwig mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, aroma nostalgia segera menghambur keluar. Dalam perpustakaan ini, ia seperti baru mengalirkan sirkulasi udara yang turut membeku bersama waktu.

Di atas sofa berlapis beledu merah, Kakak tertidur nyaman. Dengkuran halusnya terdengar jelas. Ludwig berjalan pelan menghampiri meja duduk di sisi tempat Kakak. Buku-buku bertebaran di atasnya. Ia memandangi bayangannya sendiri memantul dari cermin di atas perapian di depannya.

Ia tidak tega membangunkan Kakak.

Dengan tatapan antara sendu dan bangga, Ludwig mengamati garis-garis wajah sosok yang (pernah) mengasuhnya. Mata itu terpejam, dadanya naik turun seritme dengan aliran napasnya.

Ludwig seperti melihat kilas balik kekejaman waktu di balik guratan wajah itu. Entah seperti apa rasanya bergelut dengan prahara masa, Ludwig tidak pernah tahu, karena Kakak tidak sudi menceritakannya kecuali ia pinta. Dan ia benci menjadi cengeng, tetapi sungguh ia merindukan sosok Kakak yang dulu.

Jas dilepas, dengan pelan disampirkannya ia di tubuh Kakak.

Ludwig tidak sanggup berlama-lama menatapi wajah teduh itu, sebetulnya. Hatinya serasa teriris. Ada banyak goresan luka menjejak di sana, yang seandainya Ludwig mengorbankan seluruh tanah Negeri ini untuk membalutnya, niscaya tidak akan mencupkupi.

Pada buku-buku yang berjajar dalam dinding lemari kayu, Ludwig mengalihkan perhatian. Tetapi tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara Kakak yang terbangun.

"Ternyata adik _kecil_ ku masih sama sekarang," Gilbert dengan nada mengejek dan wajah mengesalkan seperti biasa, "cengeng dan takut kehilangan kakaknya, _hm?"_

Ludwig mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku menghargai aktingmu, Kak," seharusnya Ludwig bisa menahan diri dari ekspresi seperti _ingin memeluk Kakak_ tadi, "layak menjadi nominasi Piala Oscar," lanjutnya tanpa menoleh maupun berpindah posisi dari depan lemari.

"Jadi, mau apa ke sini?"

"Hanya mencari sesuatu yang _hilang._ " Jawaban Ludwig mengesampingkan maksud sebenarnya. Tetapi Gilbert menangkap hal lain.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, _West_. Kakakmu ini terlalu _awesome_ untuk dimakan cacing-cacing perut bumi."

"Lalu apa maskud Kakak dengan ponsel yang dinonaktifkan itu?" Ludwig menunjuk ponsel tak berdosa yang tertindih buku. "Seharian, aku dibuat kenyang oleh nada sambung menjengkelkan dari sana."

Gilbert meraih ponsel dan terbelalak mendapati benda canggih itu kehabisan baterai. Ia beringsut memohon-mohon pada Ludwig agar memaafkan keteledorannya kali ini.

"Dan Kakak menghilang semenjak jumat sore, padahal kukira sudah berjanji untuk turut memantau pesta rakyat kita?"

Ludwig meraih sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan Gilbert.

"Soal itu, aku sungguh lupa, _West_." Tetapi Ludwig tetap berekspresi cemberut yang menurut Gilbert terlalu imut. "Maafkan Kakakmu yang _awesome_ ini, ya, _West_?" Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan memulai aksi jailnya: me _nowel-nowel_ pipi Ludwig (menganggapnya) seperti anak kecil.

"Apa Kakak tidak penasaran dengan jalannya acara?" Ludwig menahan diri untuk tidak menepis tangan Kakak. Ia rikuh jika selalu dianggap anak kecil, "juga siapa pemenangnya?"

"Sudah tertebak dari raut wajahmu," Gilbert menarik tangannya, tersenyum simpul dan menaikkan sebelah alis, "dan jika kaukira aku menutup mata dari jajak pendapat para pengamat politik kemarin, maka kau salah, _West_."

Ludwig terperangah. Ia seketika menyadari bahwa semenjak dulu, Kakak serba tahu semua tentang dirinya, serapat apapun ia menutup-nutupinya.

"Kau betul-betul 'jatuh hati' pada Nenek Tua itu?" Sindirnya lagi. "Selera adikku sangat tidak _awesome."_ Disadari atau tidak, ada kekesalan terselip dalam kalimat Gilbert kali ini.

"Hentikan, Kak. Dia punya nama. Dan Kakak sendiri bahkan berkali lipat lebih tua." Ludwig tahu, meskipun yang dilakukan Kakak hanya mengamati dan mengawasi kinerjanya dari belakang, ternyata banyak dari kebijakan-kebijakan itu tidak Kakak sukai, baik dalam maupun luar negeri.

"Ingat, kau pun sama tua denganku, _West_. Dan kalau Bosku _itu_ tahu hal ini, aku tidak menjamin bisa menahan dirinya dari meletuskan Perang Dunia Tiga."

Sementara keinginan Kakak ialah mengganti jajaran kabinet di kursi pemerintahan, berseberangan dengan Ludwig yang gagasannya kebetulan sejalan dengan suara mayoritas.

"Setidaknya, aku lebih muda ratusan tahun dari Kakak," sangkalnya, "dan beruntung, Bos Kakak tidak menyaksikan ini, sehingga tidak ada letusan Perang Dunia untuk sementara."

Ludwig jadi curiga, jangan-jangan alasan Kakak bersembunyi di Kastil selama hari-hari ini ialah untuk menghindari konfrontasi dengannya.

"Belum kapok dibuat poranda oleh huru-hara yang dulu kautimbulkan, _West?"_

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu, Kak?"

"Kau yang memulai, _West_."

"Kakak yang membalik kata-kataku. Dan kiranya, rakyatku sekarang lebih dewasa. Banyak dari mereka lebih mementingkan perdamaian dan mencintai ketenangan."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang, rakyatku dahulu kekanakan? Hobi perang dan menyulut kekacauan? Oh, sayang sekali, aku belum lupa bagaimana wajah lucumu berbinar tiap kuceritakan sejarah perangku dulu, _West."_

"Kak, sudah kubilang, jangan mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi!" Ludwig kelepasan meninggikan oktaf. Untung saja meja di depan tidak sampai digebraknya, "dan aku sedang tidak membanding-bandingkan dulu dengan sekarang!" Ia heran, kenapa Kakak begitu sentimentil kali ini? "Lagi pula, rakyatku juga adalah rakyatmu, Kak," lanjutnya dengan suara melunak di akhir.

Namun hanya ada hening.

Ludwig terlambat menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan bicara. Ia melihat raut terkejut sekaligus mimik sendu berkelabat di wajah Kakak yang menahan emosi, diikuti bahu yang lunglai. Ia jadi menyesali kekasarannya tadi. Tidak luput mengamati, bahu bidang yang dulu begitu gagah itu terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"Sebetulnya," Ludwig berdehem, mengambil inisiatif untuk menyudahi konfrontasi, "menjemput Kakak adalah tujuanku ke sini. Tetapi kakak-kakak yang lain sedang menunggu di Rumah Cina."

Gilbert kembali meperoleh separuh semangatnya. Ia terlonjak girang. Wajahnya kembali bersinar, lantas berseru-seru antusias, berkata bahwa ia tidak sabar ingin segera menemui _bandit_ ─saudara-saudaranya yang lain, yang pembangkang tapi tetap kesayangan.

Ludwig tersenyum, (lega bahwa Kakak bukan tipe yang suka memperpanjang debat), seraya menimpali bahwa kalau itu dikatakan di depan hidung mereka, ia sangat khawatir, jika mengendalikan "nafsu memberontak" mereka akan menjadi tugas utamanya sepanjang periode pemerintahan baru ke depan.

* * *

 _¹⁾ Kuil Persaudaraan (Temple of Friendship) dibangun oleh Raja Frederick untuk mengenang saudarinya: Puteri Wilhelmine._

 _\- Selain Kastil Utama, di komplek Sanssouci Park juga berdiri Istana Baru (New Palace), Kuil Antik (The Antique Temple), Dragon House (Rumah China), selengkapnya ada di google._

 _\- Pemilu Jerman pada tanggal 24 September 2017 kembali dimenangkan oleh Kanselir Angela Markel untuk periode yang keempat kali._

 _[ Jika ada kesalahan data dan fakta, saya menerima koreksi dengan senang hati! ]_


End file.
